The present invention relates generally to an assembly and method for generating rotational force or torque. Particularly, the invention relates to an assembly and method utilizing a wheel assembly rotated at varying speeds to generate a substantial amount of rotational energy. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotational energy generating assembly having means to accelerate and to maintain at high rpm's a large torque generating wheel to yield mass torque usable for multiple applications.
Rotating wheel structures for generating power, such as electrical energy, are known in the art. The torque and electrical output of such prior art structures have, however, been limited. For example, the material compositions and methods of construction of prior art structures have limited their size and ability to rotate at higher rpm's. Further, the ability of such prior art wheel assemblies to be accelerated and to reach high rotational speeds and provide a substantial amount of torque has also been limited.
The assembly and method of the present invention to generate substantial rotational energy at high rotational wheel velocities overcome the difficulties and limitations of the prior art. There exists a need for the efficient generation of mass rotational torque in the power industry among others. There also exists a need for an environmentally compatible method of generating energy which has no emissions and which in effect may function as a large brushless electrical motor. For example, in the generation of electrical power, conversion of solar energy, large ship propulsion, power inversion, providing mechanical energy for air movement and for providing electrical power to remote communities, there exists a long felt but unsolved need for these benefits that are provided by the present invention.